As Far as I Can See
by firstaidkit
Summary: It's seventh year and Rose Weasley and Scorpius Malfoy hate each other.  The more they actually get to know the other however, the more they realize that although their reasons may have been a bit off, the feelings are totally legit...right?


**Hey everyone, I want to say welcome to this story of mine and that you have made the right choice by clicking here. **

**You may feel characterization is a bit off, but it's not like there were heaps of chapters written on my main characters now were there? They are who I envision, and I hope you care to share it with me. :) Now alas, I am off.**

**Sorry if this is short but the story must not wait any longer... except for the disclaimer of course.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. If I did, well then I wouldn't be here would I? That's what I thought...**

_ROSE POV _

Seventh year...it's marvelous. This year is the year; better yet, it's _my_ year. I know that I sound like some ridiculous teenage boy deciding that this year he would undeniably lose his virginity, but that's _totally_ not what I mean. I more mean that this year would be the year that I Rose Weasley am Head Girl. That's right bitches, HEAD GIRL! Booyah! Mothahfuckahs!

At least that's what I thought as I made my way to platform 9 & 3/4. My parents of course were unable to see me and my brother off, but I honestly didn't really care. I am what one would consider self sufficient.

Making my way to the Heads cabin on The Hogwarts Express, I take a breath of relief as soon as I see that it's empty. It's just one of those annoyingly annoying paranoias I have, entering somewhere late, or entering some place with a lot of people already there. What? I have a thing with punctuality.

Making my spot over right next to the window I watch as families say their goodbyes, including mine. I can see my cousins Albus and Lilly hugging their parents goodbye. It's nice to watch. Not the separation per se, but the way Albus protectively places his hand on his sister's back as he leads her to the train. It's sweet.

"Why aren't you out there with that herd you call a family?" I hear from another thing that annoyingly annoys me; and it goes by the name of Scorpius Malfoy...

The nice serene smile that I can only imagine I had on my face a mere second ago instantly disappears as I narrow my eyes on the _thing_ standing in the door way.

"Don't talk that way about my family." I instantly spit back.

"Oh Weasley, I only talk about your family because I know it bothers you so why on earth would I stop?" He asks smugly still in the doorway with his arms crossed.

I sit there observing him for a moment. Alright, so I'm not exactly the biggest comeback queen; but Malfoy and I have a hate that goes beyond the need for quick witty comments, it's one that has a need to directly piss the other off.

"You know what Malfoy? Maybe you should just leave, you know... go back to whatever sad pathetic little ditch you crawled out of, because this is the Prefects cabin, and _you_ as far as I'm concerned are nothing but the filthy little scum that lurks in hallways at night because you feel _oh so cool _ being a little rebel. So go lurk around the train somewhere else; because that is ALL you will ever be, someone who can only feel significant by breaking rules, acting like a jerk nearly 24/7 and acting like you know everything. So leave you miserable fake little person who obviously lacks any core." I say.

For a moment I see anger written all over his face but in a flash it's gone, replaced with cool composure. Instead of huffing and puffing away like I expect him to, he actually makes his way INTO the compartment and sits across from me, making a point to kick my foot as he sits down.

"Now look you Weasel, I think you should know that you have the worst comebacks. Better yet, they are quite pathetic. Quite frankly, I don't know why I even bother wasting my time to bother you; because as far as _I'm_ concerned, you are a stuck up bitch with no one to talk to but your cousins. As far as I'm concerned, you have a stick up your ass 24/7. So maybe, just maybe, you should crawl into the little ditch _you_ crawled out of because no one wants you around. I act like I have all the answers, because I do. So believe me when I say you are nothing but a little kiss ass who lurks in classrooms because that is all you have, you and your little books." he says looking at me with his arms crossed with his head back against the seat.

"Screw you." Is all I say crossing my arms to match his. I feel the jerk of the train as we start to move forward, a clear indication that we are starting the trip; and the last thing I want to be doing is spending the trip with him for a whole hour till the Prefects meeting starts.

"No thanks, I don't think me or any other guy for that matter would even want to go near you." he says back with a taunting smile playing across his face.

"Get out Malfoy". This was seventh year and I really did not want to be spending any more time with him than I needed. I hate him. I hate him. I hate him. I don't think there is another person in the world whose presence makes me want to scream as badly as his does. What a little effing prick. He thinks he's sooooo cool.

"Nooo" he says slowly leaving a little forward towards me.

"Yesss" I say leaning a little forward towards him.

"You can't make me, but who knows, maybe after staring at your disgusting face for a little longer, I'll want leave."

Wanting oh so desperately to hex the ever living daylights out of him, I unfortunately come to the conclusion that it would not be the best way to start out my year as Head Girl.

So I kick him.

Leaning forward and grabbing his leg yelling "what the hell Weasley?"

he stands up for a moment and towers over me, which quite honestly is a bit intimidating. Trust me, you come to realize how tall 6'2 is when they are standing over you with their fist raised in the air ready to punch you right after you yourself just finished kicking them.

Then collecting his composure, he sits back down across from me with a clenched jaw, points at me and says "you are bloody lucky Weasley that I don't punch girls, not that you exactly qualify as one."

"Why are you here?" I shriek at him.

"You'll see." he says with an evil grin, and for about an hour we sit there across from one another both staring out the window in pure and absolute deafening silence.

It takes me a while to actually realize that the sky outside has turned into a deep dark blue and that it's raining.

Taking a look across from me I see the idiot looking out the window, clearly thinking about something. He's probably thinking about his little master plan to piss me off, and after sitting here for several hours I have yet to think of what he could do that would bring such an evil self satisfactory grin to his face.

I have gone through every possibility from changing my hair color to trying to screw up my very first Prefects meeting.

Whatever.

Looking at him for a moment all I can feel is poison pumping through my veins, pissed at his very presence. My father was right, I most definitely did NOT want to hang with Malfoy and I most definitely did want and need to beat him at everything.

There are so many things about him that seriously makes me question the morality of humanity.

It was the way he always broke all of the rules and took pride in it. It was the way he acted arrogant and cocky, always trying to draw attention to himself. It was the way he acted like an even bigger asshole when there was an audience. It was the way that he went through girl after girl because admittedly, he was attractive and therefore he could. He was tall, lean and muscular from quidditch I would assume I mean, it's not like a put a lot of thought into it. His hair was a bit shaggy, but the blonde allowed for a lot of freaking dimension. He had some seriously killer aristocratic features, with sharp cheek bones, a refined jaw, and near flawless skin. Okay... so maybe I also particularly hate him because he's attractive. But it's only because he unfairly uses it to his advantage to get away with treating the rules and others like crap. He's an animal. It was also the way he got top marks without ever needing to try and the way he always attempted to make me look stupid for participating in class. It was the way he openly showed disdain for my family. I mean, the enemy of my family is also my enemy, and I guess he held the same views.

Realizing that I have probably just spent maybe a little bit too much time staring at him, I pull out my favorite book Pride and Prejudice.

Sitting there however, my eyes start to feel annoyingly dry, a sign that I'm tired, and I realize that I have been reading the same paragraph for about five minutes now. Although as desperately as I do want to sleep, I can't. Knowing Malfoy, the moment he realizes I'm asleep, he'll take the chance to warp something on my body.

He actually did this quite often. You know, just his little reminder to me that he found me to be utterly revolting.

Finally, some Prefects start to make their way into the compartment, saving me. The first to enter in Alex Zambini who is a Slytherin and also happens to be best mates with Malfoy. He of course was almost the exact opposite of Malfoy looks wise. His skin was a healthy light tan, he sported long dark brown hair to his shoulders, and was also blessed with an attractive build. He was about an inch or two shorter than Malfoy, but unlike the chiseled perfection of him, he had boyish good looks. This of course meant that he was able to be accompanied by girls such as Teresa who was now following him into the compartment. I liked Teresa, she was sweet and kind, and of course she was attractive. The two of us actually got along pretty well which is a bit of a surprise considering that she liked to keep company with people that Malfoy liked to keep company with, but I digress.

_SCORPIUS POV_

After about an hour of sitting in the same compartment with Weasley, I come to the startling realization that after our little tirade, we have actually managed to keep quiet in each others company. I wouldn't put it past her though, she's probably just sitting there trying to figure out what it is that I have up my sleeve to bother her. The thing is, she has no clue and just watching her have no clue and knowing that it bother's her just makes this all the more entertaining to me.

Outside is dark and raining so by now there is really no point in staring out the window. Looking around for something else to lay my eyes on, the first thing they hit is Weasley. She is sitting there reading what I can only gather is a muggle book. After careful observation however, I notice that her eyes seem to be repeatedly skimming over the same paragraph as she shakes her head a bit to focus. I also notice that every once in a while she would allow one of her sporadic blinks to linger closed.

Clearly the girl is tired and refuses to sleep. Rightly so, because if she did I would most definitely take the time to change her hair color from that deep auburn hair of hers to green, or cover her whole face in acne.

Nothing however, and I mean nothing is going to bother her as much as when she finds out that I am Head Boy.

Of course this means that I will have to share a dorm with her, but I also know that as much as I abhor spending time with her, the joy of bothering and pissing her off far surpasses my revulsion of being in her company.

_Oh sweet victory_... Rose has wanted to be Head Girl since the day she stepped foot in Hogwarts, going through all of the necessary steps to get it; which is partially why I hate her so bloody much.

I don't think Weasley ever got the memo that acting like you were smarter and better than everyone else actually _make _you smarter and better.

It was the way she always had to raise her hand and add extra unnecessary information to the course and then gloat about it. It was the way she shamelessly kissed up to teachers, talking and smiling with them, the perfect little kiss ass. It was the way she made it a point to tell the Professor that he had forgotten to assign homework. It was the way that she and her family always stuck together like they were some bloody exclusive club and walked like they owned the school. She acted like the doings of her parents were HER doings, and it was downright unnerving. She just had to always be so perfect.

Weasley to simply put it, is an uptight self important prude. That is why she has no boyfriend, that is why she only has her cousins, and that is why she is always such a bitch.

I truly do feel bad for the wanker that she ends up going out with. Sehe is going to whip him so hard only to give nothing in return, poor bloke might as well sign up for a castration.

Bloody Weasley.

My thought's however are interrupted when other Prefects start making their way into the compartment. Alex Zambini, another Slytherin like myself and is my best mate, is the first to enter. He of course is followed in by Teresa, a seventh year Ravenclaw who makes it a point to be by Alex at every imaginable opportunity. She's most definitely an attractive girl. She has milky white skin, raven black hair a little past her shoulders, and is a bit taller than Rose, ranging at about 5'8 as opposed to Rose who appears closer to the 5'6 range.

The irony of all things though is that no despite her infatuation with Alex, she is quite content with associating with Rose.

The rest of the Prefects make their way into the compartment after about ten minutes.

"Alright you guys." I say as I get ready to dismember Rose's world with much pleasure. Better yet, much like Rose, it seems to me that no one had been expecting me to be Head Boy, considering that they were all asking one another who the new Head Boy was.

"I feel it is only proper to start off the meeting by-"

"Why are you talking Malfoy? You may be a Prefect but that certainly doesn't give you the right to start off the meeting; that job is for the Head."

I look across from me to see Rose with her arms crossed and an arched eyebrow, 'she thinks she's soooo clever doesn't she?'.

"Actually Weasel, that is why I started talking, it's not right that you hog all of the limelight since you're a Head. The other Head should should have a chance to speak don't you think?" I say looking at her then turning towards the rest of the Prefects.

"If the other Head wants to sp..." I hear her suddenly trail off as I quickly whip my head around to get her full reaction as she comes to realize why exactly I was sitting in the compartment with her for so long.

"Yes Weasley, I'm Head Boy." I say with a shit eating grin.

_Rose POV_

What the shiznatz?' Malfoy was Head Boy? Words cannot describe how angry I am. If there were a puppy right next to me, I would kick it! Not that I condone that kind of behavior, buy you get the idea.

All I wanted to do was punch his mother effing face in when I saw that evil victorious smile he had when he announced he was head boy. This was MY thing. He didn't want it! I wanted it and I worked for it! He did nothing!

I have fantasized about being Head Girl and taking points from him, making him suffer, giving all of the hardest and most annoying schedules for Prefect patrols.

But _noooooo_ he was Head Boy which meant that we would be doing patrols together, I wouldn't be able to give him harder work, I wouldn't be able to take points from him, and I had to share a dorm with him. That bastard.

By now I'm in the Great Hall with Albus who is sitting next to me, and Lilly who is across from me. Having already filled them in on this bit of news all I got was a "you should take him into a broom closet Rose." from Lilly who is all to willing to admit that Malfoy is _somewhat_ attractive and probably far to experienced in that area than I care to acknowledge; and a "that asshole is going to make your life hell Rose." from Albus

That's-very-helpful.

"I just can't believe that McGonagall would do this to me!" I whimpered over my plate of potatoes.

"Well, it could be worse Rose, he could have gotten Head Boy and you could have gotten nothing, so be happy about that." said Al who was now downing some meat pie onto his plate.

"Must you always be so optimistic Albus? For once in your life could you just morn with me instead of being overly perky about the "bright side"? I ask looking at him as I sit shuffling my potatoes around my plate.

"Rose, what good would that do, would you rather I be sad too? That's very selfish." he said.

Damn that boy, he was right.

"Hey Albus."

Both of us turn our heads and see Jamie Longbottom, a Gryffindor sixth year. Tall, actually, taller than me for that matter, she is what would be considered an attractive girl. She has light skin with chocolate brown hair and eyes, with and athletes build, like one of those muggle tennis players.

"Hey Anthea, how was your summer?" asks Al looking up at her politely.

"It was fine, a little boring." she says smiling at him. Oh gosh can she be any more obvious that she's in love with him? I mean Anthea is nice and all, but if I were her I would steer clear of Albus, because as much as it hurts me to say it, Albus is a player.

He's actually no different than Malfoy in that regard, but he's my cousin, so I'm willing to overlook it.

He's attractive, sweet, and caring, which are all perfect tools for attracting girls.

As interesting as their conversation is however, I decide it's time for me to make my way to my dorm and check it out, the dorm I will be sharing with Malfoy...

"Hey Anthea, I'm about to leave so you can take my seat if you want." I say as I pick up a biscuit to go and head out of the Great Hall.

I enjoy the walk to my dorm, it's up about five flights of moving stairs and the view is spectacular. I enjoy being able to look down and watch people as they walk by, as an observer; it's also the perfect time for me to think and just let my mind roam free.

Unfortunately, I allow my mind to roam free for about about a second too long and miss a stop, accidentally taking a step right into air at about a four level drop.

Letting out a shriek and flailing my arms about me in panic like an absolute idiot as I fall forward, I feel someone grab me by my shirt collar and pull me back towards the stairs.

"Damn Weasley, what are you at, trying to make it look like I pushed you off the stairs? Because that will not be happening unless I actually GET the pleasure of pushing you." I hear from an all to familiar voice.

I turn around to see Malfoy looking at me like I'm some absolute retard as he leans on the railing.

"I would rather you have let me fall, then I wouldn't have to spend any more time with you than necessary." I say crossing my arms.

Looking at me for a moment, he smirks and takes a step up towards me.

"You know Weasley, you could thank me. But like always, you are just being one little ignorant bitch."

"I'm the bitch? You're the one who watched me take a step off the stairs, why didn't you stop me? Clearly you wanted me to get hurt. What did you do, pussy out?" I say as the stairs finally come back to the last set of stairs.

Both of us taking a step onto them, Malfoy doesn't break eye contact with me.

"Actually, I didn't stop you cause I was actually considering pushing you, but you just had to go and jump off yourself." he said now shoving past me to the top of the stairs.

'What an asshole.' I thought to myself and made my way up behind him and pushed him over the edge .

Okay... maybe it would have been more dramatic if he had actually budged when I pushed him. Now it was just embarrassing on my part.

He of course just started to laugh and turned around and looked down at me from his few steps above.

"You know, keep this attitude up Weasel and I may just decide to throw you off, I do have a whole year to get it right."

"Oh trust me Malfoy I'm counting on it, let's just see who get's pushed over first." I say taking a step towards him with a threatening look on my face.

**So? What do you think? It's a little short, but I had to do the establishment chapter to start establishing characters and that stuff.**

**Tell me.**

**Yay, nay?**


End file.
